


My Beloved is Mine

by RoseRose



Series: Tiny Dom Steve [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Porn with Feelings, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve is ready to give Tony a collar and then have a night of amazing BDSM play.Fluffy BDSM fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Dom Steve [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391524
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	My Beloved is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas LonghornLetters and Narutaisho!
> 
> For the Banned Together Bingo Square: Gay Sex
> 
> For the PotS Server Smol Steve Bingo Square: T3 Bossy in Bed
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:
> 
> Title: My Beloved is Mine  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt: T5 Kink: Stripping  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve/Tony  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: BDSM, Porn with feeling  
> Summary: Steve is ready to give Tony a collar and then have a night of amazing BDSM play  
> Word Count: 2141

Today was the day. Steve had it all planned out. He knew Tony wouldn't wear his collar all the time, that he couldn't have that aspect of their relationship found out like that. That's why he had a leather bracelet that matched the collar. That way, even if no one else could know exactly how much Tony was his, Tony would always have a reminder when he needed it. They had been together for almost a year now, and he knew he wanted Tony by his side, and at his feet, for the rest of his life. Somehow, this collaring felt bigger than marriage. That was sure to come, down the road, but this, this was huge. He was committing to taking care of Tony. Confirming that he would make sure for the rest of Tony's life that his submission would be cherished.

Outside of when they were playing, they were equals, and Steve loved that, too. He didn't want a sub 24/7, he just wanted Tony to know whenever he needed it, Steve would be there, be the Master to his pet. And when he didn't need it or want it, he'd be there, partners in life. The more Steve thought about it, the more he realized how important that bracelet was. The collar for when Tony wanted one thing, the bracelet for the rest of their lives.

Tony already knew today, unless he changed his mind, was going to be an involved session. So, it would be dinner at home, where Steve would present him with the collar, then they would have the long scene he had planned. And even if Tony decided he didn't want to scene, well, then he'd get the collar and cuff, and could wear that leather bracelet so he would know that Steve always loved him. And that was one thing Steve was absolutely certain of: that he loved Tony Stark.

Dinner was ready and set up. Steve knew his own skills in the kitchen, so he had ordered from Tony's favorite Japanese restaurant. Italian would be for the marriage proposal. Japanese, since Tony was a sushi fan, was nice and light. Perfect for hard play afterwards. Now with nothing to do until Tony got home, Steve was starting to work himself up with nerves. What if Tony didn't want a collar? What if he was fine with casual? Worse, what if he decided he didn't want- Steve's twisting thoughts cut off as Tony walked in through the door. “Hi, honey, I'm home!” The stereotypical phrase rang through Steve's place with Tony's good humor and sense of sarcasm.

“Hi Tony! I have dinner ready as soon as you're ready to eat.”

“Just a sec!” came floating through as Steve heard the sounds of Tony's various work things landing in their usual spots. Then, Steve saw Tony walk into the dining room and rejoiced in the look of awe on his face. “What's the occasion, Steve?” Tony's voice was a bit worried, like he had forgotten an anniversary.

“Don't worry, this is just because. I wanted to do something nice today.” Steve gave Tony a smile and a hug. “Come on, let's eat.” Steve went and sat down as Tony sat across from him. Steve was careful to keep the conversation light and fun while they ate. Before dessert, though, Steve grabbed the box.

“Tony, I have something for you. I understand if you're not ready, but I am, and I want to offer you this.” At that point Steve handed Tony the box, and Tony slowly opened it, revealing the collar and bracelet inside. “I got you a bracelet as well, because, well, you're mine all the time, but you're only my pet some of the time. I want you to know how much I love you always, not just when I'm your Master.”

Before Steve could talk more out of nerves, Tony responded, sending a wave of cool, sweet, relief through Steve. “Thank you, Steve. Thank you.” Tony put on the bracelet, but then handed the collar to Steve, talking as he did so. “Would you put the collar on me? Please, Master?”

Steve had never slammed into his Dom headspace as fast as he had in that moment. God, he loved his pet, who knew the exact right thing to say, and he was overjoyed that his pet had accepted his collar. Now, it was time to take care of him. “Come, kneel here, pet.” As soon as he had done so, Steve carefully placed the collar around his pet's neck, enjoying being taller than his pet. “Does that feel okay? Is it too loose or too tight?”

“No, Master. It's perfect.” Tony was already starting to float. He couldn't believe his Master had known him so well. Not only did he have a collar that fit beautifully and comfortably, he had a bracelet as a reminder for when they were partners instead of Master and pet. It was them, and it was amazing. Now, at his Master's side, kneeling on the floor, all he could do was fall more deeply in love.

He heard his Master’s voice through his floating. “Go downstairs, strip, and kneel on your bench. I’m going to take care of you.” Tony smiled as he walked down the stairs, obeying his Master. He was ready to be taken care of. When he got downstairs he was surprised enough to see the bench positioned in the middle of the room, away from everything that the floating decreased a little. Not enough to throw him out, but enough that he was paying attention when his Master walked down the stairs.

Tony stared. His Master may have been tiny, but his presence, when he was Domming, was huge. The contrast was amazing, delicate bones and powerful movements, creating one of the best Dom presences he had ever been in. It worked so well for him, and it helped Tony go down so easy. He and his Master were so perfectly matched in this, just as he and Steve were matched in life. And then his Master stopped in front of him, at just the right distance where he could see his whole body without straining.

His Master was giving him a treat. Usually he stripped with the same efficiency he asked of Tony, but this time, Tony started to drool as Steve slowly stripped off his shirt. God, his Master knew how much he loved to look, but it was one of those things he saved as a rare treat. He was such a lucky pet. His Master’s hips were sinuous as he slowly peeled off his jeans. Tony didn’t even realize he was starting to reach a hand forward until his Master spoke. “Not yet, pet. No touching, just watch.”

As every inch of skin was revealed, Tony began to pant. God, he was just on the edge of floating, but he couldn’t quite. This was delicious torture. He still cared about how hard he was and he wanted to touch so bad, but he was also determined to listen. This was perfect, the perfect way to work him up when he was already so deep. His Master really did know him well. Each bit of lean muscle was a gorgeous tease. His Master might be small, but he had cords of muscle on his tiny body. And Tony loved caressing every inch of that body with his eyes. Tony had no idea how long the striptease took; he was too engrossed watching it. But then his Master was naked. And he had another order.

“Pet, go stand at the St. Andrew’s Cross.” And just like that, Tony was gone. He was floating so deep he didn’t even remember crawling across the floor to the cross. His Master was giving him all his favorites today. He stood there as his Master locked him into position.

Steve felt like the luckiest Dom ever. His pet was so sweet for him, and loved looking at him, so much so that getting to watch him strip was something his pet considered a treat. Not that he minded. Or that he didn’t love watching his pet. Tonight was already going wonderfully, and now it was time to warm up on the St. Andrew’s Cross, and then he’d ride his pet. While holding the nipple clamps. But first, the warm up.

The flogger was Steve’s tool of choice for this, the soft suede one. They had harder tools, but tonight wasn’t the time for that. Steve struck out with the flogger not too harshly, but suddenly and was rewarded by his pet’s cry of pleasure. After the first surprise stroke, Steve fell into a rhythm with his timing, but switching up the spot the strokes fell on. He watched his pet carefully, making sure to bring the blows where his pet needed. God, he loved this, making his pet hurt just right. His perfect, beautiful pet.

When his pet’s skin had reached the perfect shade of redness, he unhooked him, and looked into his eyes. Also perfect. Dreamy and a bit distant without being the kind of glassy he would need to worry about. “Pet, you’re perfect. Now, go ahead and lay on your back on the bench.”

His pet nodded and settled himself. As he did, Steve got the nipple clamps and walked over. For this, he was glad he wasn’t too heavy. He could do something that bigger Doms couldn’t. Straddling his pet, sitting carefully on him, Steve teased his nipples to hardness quickly. He didn’t take his time, nipple play wasn’t the point, the point was to get the nipples hard enough to be clamped. And they perked up so beautifully for him, the small nubs that he quickly attached the clamps to. These clamps were linked by a chain that he could pull on.

Then, using the platforms on either side of the bench, Steve levered himself up. Grabbing the lube he had set on the table earlier, he made sure his pet could see his hand disappearing behind him. The small noises his pet had been making grew louder. “Do you want me to ride you, pet? Would you like that?”

“Yes, please, yes Master!” Tony moaned out. He was barely able to track, he was so overwhelmed. No, it wasn’t the most sensation he had ever been given, but this night his Master had set it up so well to trigger his favorite bits of emotional subspace. God, this was the perfect collaring night. He couldn’t have come up with a better choice of what had already been done, and he was shivering in anticipation at what the nipple clamps would do while his Master rode him.

Tony felt his Master sink down on him. His cock was enveloped in warmth, but he had no time to relax into the pleasure of it as his Master picked up the chain of the nipple clamps and _tugged._ The sharp pain sent a moan right through him and he was back in the painpleasure deliciousness that turned him into a moaning mess each time. He knew he was being ridden, his nipples were being tugged on, but it all floated together in a haze of wonderful endorphins. He would never be able to tell how long it took, as he floated there, where his orgasm didn’t matter, before his Master made it matter again.

“Pet, come for me.” Tony came, hard, with a loud cry. It was an amazing, intense orgasm. As soon as it was done, he learned why his Master hadn’t tied him up. “Flip over, pet.” And then his ass was being used. Each thrust rubbed against raw cheeks, and he was lost in a haze of overstimulation. His moans of pleasure were tired, but in a good way. Finally, he felt his Master come inside him.

“Oh pet, you did amazingly. Such a good job. I love you so much. Now come on, pet, let’s get cleaned up and cuddle.” Tony was carefully guided by his Master over to the shower, and was still just floating in that wonderful haze as they cleaned up. Once they were clean, they went to cuddle on the bed before sleeping. “My pet, so good for me. I’m so happy you said yes to my collar. I’m always going to take care of you.”

While Tony wasn’t really awake, he did manage to reply. “I’m yours.” And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

Steve looked at his pet sleeping next to him. Usually they didn’t have time for Tony to fall asleep in subspace, he often had to work the next day. But this time, they could. Tomorrow, he’d bring him up and cuddle the day away, but today, today had been the perfect collaring he had imagined.


End file.
